nicktoons untie: mine version!
by B gal
Summary: this is mine version of nicktoons untie. it's kinda kingdom heartisk. anyways, enjoy!
1. protolouge

(an: I don't own anything but the plot and a few ocs.)

Jimmy worked on his invention for a few hours. Goodard barked in confusion as he put a few finishing touches in his invention. Until Scean and Carl came, noone know what it was.

"What is that thing?" Scean asked, looking at it closely.

"A snow cone maker?" Carl asked.

Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"It's mine greatest invention ever," Jimmy said, "the realitey projectior!!!!!"

"Does it bend relatiy?" carl asked.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jimmy yelled, frusterated.

"It can go to anywhere in other worlds or take pepole from other worlds. After mine experance with Timmy, I relised there's more worlds then I though. This can make another step from man kind!!!!!!"

"How?" carl asked.

"I'm not sure," Jimmy admitted, "but who knows what'll happened if it falls in the wrong hands?"

Jimmy locked the invention in a high tec security room and went with his friends to the candy bar. Little did they know that someone else was listening in the confersation.

* * *

Professior calmitus laughed evilly at his reality projector. 

"I can team up with the most evil villians in the universe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then Jimmy'll weeken and corward with our powerful might and we'll rule all the worlds!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He laughed evilly at his evil plot.

* * *

After a few catulations and looking very closely at evil deeds, he found his cowarts. Not only Planton, Mr. Croocker and Vald Plamesius but a few others as well. 

One was an irkan alien who was taller then most irkans are and wore siver amour over most of his body and had red eyes and red glowing parts.

The person next to him looks like him, only his eyes and parts are purple.

Next to the irkans was a human size bug-like sack with an evil face.

Next to him was a no-armed whitey (an: NOT HOMESTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) with a black propeller baseball cap with a blood red tip, blood red t-shirt with a black star on it, a fang at the end of his mouth and black soles attacked to the bottoms of his feet.

Next to him was a robot with a slendar figure with a yellow and green stripe color hair with sharp claws.

Next to her was an alien with a lot of eyes, orange skin and dressed in sleaves and long pants that covered his feet.

Next to him was a man that looked in his late 20s who wore amore on his body and a mask that covered his face, one side orange, the other black.

"All Mighty Tallest, Mr. Crocker, Vlad, Oogie, plakton, anti-homestar, vexius, dr.x and slade." Prosssor clamitus greeted the villains, "you may be wondering why I brough you here."

The other villians looked at him.

"Is that you are the best villans I found to help with mine plans." He said.

"I knew it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FAIRIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mr.crocker shouted.

"_Nutcase_," The other villans expect for Prossor Claimtus though in ausance.

"Anyways," Prossor Clamitus said, "I saying that us, the Snidate of Evil, shall take over every world in the galiexiy."

"The name sucks," Purple said.

"I though of it," Sneered an evil voice, "do you have a problem with that?"

The other villians looked at their real master. Their sceams had just begone.

* * *

Jimmy finally tracked downed calmitus' head quatiors, once relising that he found out his invention. With unstoping deterimation, he went right in. 

"You won't get away with your plan, Clamitus," Jimmy sneered at the villian.

"You can't get me now," Calmitus sneered without fear.

"You and what army?" Jimmy asked in frustion.

"Well, this ONE!!!!!!!!!!" The villian said, to reviled his corwarts behind him.

Jimmy had a look of fear in his eyes, but he got out his handmade light sabor and got readey to fight the villians.

**JIMMY VS SINACATE OF EVIL**

**Begin battle**

Jimmy fough the villians with his only wepond. Oogie rolled giant dice at him, but jimmy doaged all but one dice. He kept fighting until vexius hit him with a mighty blow.

**End battle**

"N-now y-you're g-gonn-" Jimmy said weekly, but he colasped on the ground before he finished his sentence.

"Pathic human," Vexius said with a smirk as she and the other villians left jimmy's unconious ashed covered badly scared body.

"what I have done _What had I done_?" Jimmy though, "_Everyone's doomed, all because I though of a horible idea. I'm a failure._"

"No, you're not!!!!!!"

"_Huh?_"

* * *

Jimmy rubbed his head. He was serounded in light. By his side was a girl. 

It was the most beauthiful girl he ever saw. She has no horrid feature on her and was as skinny as a fashion model. She was dressed in the most beauthiful clothes. She has a shining halo, perfect fluffy angle wings and a glowen glow around her.

"Am I……….dead?" he asked.

"No," The girl said in a vocie that sounded nice as she was beauthiful, "just unconious. The battle you fought knocked you out."

"Do you know how to stop them?" He asked the girl.

"I know a procery that does," The girl said, "the villians are planning to used the new seven princesses of heart as a pwan of their game to ruled every world."

"Princesses of heart?"

"seven girls with the pruest heart," The girl said.

"They used to be seven others, but their powers had been used. Now, they're seven others, just as prue, but even more powerful then the last. If they fell in the wrong hands, we'll be doomed. But, there's hope. There're ten heros of heart, each with their own spcial power. You are one of them."

"M-me?" He asked, "What's mine power?"

"Your super human intelengance. It surpass normal kids your age, even adults. Your brain can think of weponds and inventions that noone can ever think of. That's what makes you so spical, along with nine others. There's two things I need to point out."

"And what are they?"

"One of the heros is an anti-hero."

"A what?"

"Someone's that's a hero, but not quite. I needed to say that, and one of the heros, sooner or later, betrayed you."

"Is it the anti hero?"

"No. It's someone that's least likely to do so. The anti-hero'll have some regreats, that's all. You know one of the heros yourself. A boy named Timmy Turner."

"What's his power?"

"To cast spells, even though his spell casting has rules. I'm not telling you his power sorce, otherwise he'll losed it. I'll lead you to his world. Then, I'll give you one of the heros of heart and she'll lead you to the anti-hero. You're on your own there. Once all the heros of heart are there, I'll showed myself to them. I'll guide you on your journey. Once you step into the portal, you'll be in the place you need to be."

With one swift movement, she made a portal. Jimmy looked at.

"Good luck," The girl said.

Jimmy step in the portal, neverously.

(an: how's that? Be nice with reviews. Oh, btw, anti-homestar's is © to havioc and dr. x is © to bleedman.I think)


	2. dream of heart

(an: here's chapter one. enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Warning!: this chapter is very long.)

A ten year old boy was sleeping inside the water, peacefully. He has brown hair, buck teeth, peach skin and dressed in a pink hat, t-shirt, black jeans and sneaks.

"I been having werid thoughs lately," He thoughed in a trance, "are any of these for real, or not?"

He sank deeper and deeper in the water. He slowly woke up, to reviled his icey blue eyes.

When he completely woke up, he was on a beach. The sun's glaire got in his eyes, but he blocked it with his arm. Then, he saw a figure who standing in the water.

It was to tell, but it looks like a boy in his teens. He was dressed in a black mask over his face, a black sameri helmet with a outline of a heart with an 'X' through it and a long black cape that covered his body neck down. a tidal wave was about to hit the figure.

"Dude, LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The boy shouted.

The figure merely put out its hand out, with a black glove over it.

The boy sighed, then ran to the figure. The tidal wave hit the two of them. The figure was surprisenly unharmed, but the boy was spinning through the curent. It was only a few minutes before the boy manage to get his above water. Then, he herd someone calling to him.

It was a seven year old girl. She has long white hair, white eyes, peach skin and dressed in a black head band in her hair, white dress with a black line through it, long white socks and black dress shoes. she was waving to him.

The boy swam to the girl. When he got to her, he colasped, tried and wet. The girl giggled. Then, she saw something that made her look in awe.

The boy turned to see what the girl was looking at. It was a meteriod shower. A boy was falling with it. The boy looked closer to see the boy was HIM!

He then colasped in the water, unconious. The girl gasped as he fell into the water.

* * *

Soon, the falling turned into floting and the water turned into darkness. The only thing there was a white platform. He was still unconious. His body landed on the platform gently. When his body landed, the white was lifted from the platform to reviled a flock of doves and a portride. 

The boy woke up, got himself up from lying on the platform and looked at the protride.

It was a boy that looked twelve years old with black hair, blue eyes, green skin and dressed in a long magenta shirt with pink seleves, black gloves, alien-isk backpack, black jeans and long black boots.

Next him was some alien creature that looked like the boy, only he has antenies and his eyes looked like alien ones and was the same color as the shirt.

Behind the two was two kids, a robot, a dog, another alien and two shadows.

The first kid was a boy eleven years old with black hair in a styhe hair style, blue eyes, pale-ish skin and dressed in a long black coat, blue t-shirt with a grey smiley, black jeans and grey boots. he was looking at rhe boy/alien angerly.

The second kid was a nine year old girl with purple hair, brown eyes, pale skin and dressed in a black dress, skull necklace, long black and grey socks and black boots. She was playing a purple game conucial, not looking like she care.

The robot was short but cute with grey skin and blue eyes. He was playing with a rubber pig, with a stupid look on his face.

The dog was green with black ears, arms, legs and tail and a zipper on its chest. He was break danceing for some reason.

The alien has antenies down like if it was hair, purple eyes, a pointed horn on the center of her head, green skin and dressed in a dark purple dress with light purple sleves, black gloves and long black boots. She was looking at the boy/alien, death glaring with hateread.

The first shadow was very tall and had blood red eyes. He was looking down, evilly.

The second looked like him, only his eyes was purple. He was looking down evilly as well, but not doing a good job.

The boy looked at the portride. Then, he herd something that scared the crud out of him.

"So much to do," The voice said, "so little time... take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, take a few steps forward. Can you do it?"

The boy just shugged and walked to a few steps to the center of the circle. Then, a box appeared in the centre of it.

It was black with blood red parts, a golden lock and a blood red gem on the centre of the box.

"Open the box," The voice said, "and show your true form."

The boy looked blankly at the box, picked it up and touched the lock. It opened, whitch made the boy gasped. He then looked at the conitents of the box.

In it were two wands.

One has a black and pink handle and a blood red star shaped top with a black gem in the centre.

The other was green with pink dots handle and the top was bright pink with green gem in the center.

The boy looked at the two wands and swong them around. He gave a small smile.

"The path is the guide of mystic," The voice said. "the power to heal and help others. Do you wish to contiune?"

"Yes," the boy said.

"Let the journey begin," The voice said

The portride disappeared benigth him and fell, screaming at the top of his lungs.

* * *

After a few minutes, the falling turned into floting. The boy saw another portride. 

On it was the same girl on the beach. She was looking down at something, grimly. Behind her was a dog, a rose, another girl and a shadow.

The dog looked eaxitly like the one on the other portride. He was playing with a stuff pig.

The girl has orange hair, pink eyes, peach skin and dressed like the girl on the beach only she has a red bow and a pink hair clip in her hair and her dress was pink. she was looking at the girl in anger.

The rose was black with bits of red stained on the pedals. It half drooped. It was very beauthiful and, at the same time, creepy.

The shadow was talled then her and had many blood red eyes staring at her, evilly.

Around the portride was a bunch of shadows, ready to shallow her whole, tear stains and bloches of red.

The two wands appeared in the boy's hands.

"Used them to protect others and yourself," The voice said.

The boy swong the two wands around. Nothing had happened. Then, a mutated shadow came out of the ground. It was about to attacked him.

"There are times you had to fight," The voice said, "keep your light burning strong."

The boy spouned around and with a powerful blast from the wands, it disappeared. The boy blinked at this. Behind the boy was an army of shadows, ready to attacked him.

"BEHIND YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The voice yelled.

The boy spouned around to see an army of shadows about to consumed him. He shot a bunch of blasts from the wands, trying to kill the creatures.

After a few minutes, they disappeared. He was breathing heavely. Behind him was a few shadows. They fused together and went under him. He tried to escape, but failed. They then consumed the boy and he was trapped.

* * *

When the darkness was lifted, the boy found him on another portride. 

It was a 14 year old female robot with blue hair in pigtales, black eyes, white skin and dressed in a blue mini top, mini skirt and long blue boots with white on the bottom.

Behind her was three boys and another robot.

The first was the same age as the female with red hair, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a white shirt with a black vest, brown jeans and black shoes. He was looking at the girl, sorta awe-struck.

The second was the same age as the boy with black hair, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a red shirt with a black line through it, blue jeans and shoes. He looked at the background in fear.

The third boy was the same age as the first boy with black hair, blue eyes, pale skin and dressed in a red coat, white t-shirt, blue jeans and red sneaks with white ends. He looked at the robot and blushed.

The other robot was slender then any aderage model and was green and yellow, expect for her face, whitch was pale. She has blood red lips and black eyes. She was looking at the robt in anger and jesiously, yet in an evil way.

The background was filled with monsters, mythem and a bunch of villains, both human, ab-normal and non-human.

On the portride was a door. The boy looked at the door, went to it and opened the door. It was locked. Then, a lock the same shape as the two wands tops appeared on the door.

"Used your powers to opened the door," The voice said.

The boy shugged, then used both of the wands to opened the door. The door open, with a bright glaire coming out of it. The boy got consumed by it.

* * *

The light was the only thing there, for a moment. then, the boy was floating there, unconious. He was about to fall when a perfect beauthiful hand with a golden glow touched the boy and put him back up. 

The boy opened his eyes a bit, and saw a female figure, whitch was blured by his nearly closed eyes.

The boy open his eyes slowly. When his eyes completely opened, he found himself around in light.

"You're consumed completely in light," A female vocie said, "this may looked like a good thing, but it's really isn't. Don't let the light consumed your heart."

The boy blinked, but then shooked his head. He let his wands out.

"You may need the light to saved you from what you may become," The female voice said.

The boy gave a look of confusion.

"Answear the questions I asked with honstey and you may leave this world of light."

The boy nodded then listened to the questions.

"What do you fear the most?"

"Getting old," The boy said.

"What you want out of life?"

"To see rare sights."

"What is more inportant to you?"

"Friendship."

"You're answears are prue yet strong. Your heart is strong and the one to lead the heros of heart in battle."

A door hole-ish thing came next to the boy. He went to it.

* * *

He was on another portride. 

It was a no armed whitey that looked in his early 20's with a blue propleller baseball cap thing with a red tip, a red t-shirt with a white star in the center and blue soles attacked to the bottoms of his feet.

Behind him were some random things and a shadow glairing at him evilly.

Shadows came up from the platform. Timmy foughed the entire lot. then, a glowing cricle came on near the end of the platform. The boy went up to it.

When he did, glass steps made out of different color tiles appeared. The boy shugged, then ran up to them.

* * *

When he did, he went up on another portride. 

It was of a 18 year old skeleton. It was dressed in a black bow tie, a black and white striped pinstripe and black shoes.

Behind him was a life size rag doll, three trich or treaters and a shadow of a creature.

The rag doll was 16 with red hair, blue eyes, blue-pale-ish skin with stiches on it and dressed in a tattered pitch patch made dress, yellow and black socks and black shoes with yellow buckles. She looked at the skeleton, worried.

The first trick or treater was a boy the age of six dressed as a devil.

The second was a seven year old girl dressed as a witch

The third was a five year old boy dressed as a skeleton.

The shadow looked like a fat sack. It stared at the skeleton, evilly.

The boy's shadow was very long when it got to the portride.

"The closer you get to light," the voice said, "The greater your shadow becomes."

The shadow came out of the ground. it looked like the shadow of the boy he seen on the centre of the first portride, only a bit more musculer, his hair was a bit more wavy and an outline of a heart with an 'X' through it. He looked at the boy and smirked.

"But, don't be afraid," The voice said, "and don't forget."

The boy got out his two weponds and death glaired the shadow.

**BOY VS ZIM'S DARKSIDE**

**begin battle.**

The boy foughed off the creature.

The boy hit the creature with one of his wands.

Darkside grabbed the boy.

The boy closed his eyes.

The boy's eyes glowed blood red.

He sladed the hand out of the dark side.

Two black jots of light came out of the wands.

The boy's body got covered in the the black light.

He turned into a demon

He had messy brown hair, blood red eyes, pale skin, demon wings, fangs with blood on them and dressed in a tattered version of his outfit.

He battled the darkside in his new form.

After a few clashes, the darkside colasped.

**END BATTLE**

The demon watched the darkside disappear. He smirked.

The demon turned back into the boy.

Then, shadow grabbed his body. He tried to get free, but failed.

"The shadows shall consumed your body," The voice said.

The boy's mouth got covered.

"But don't forget," The voice saying its last words to the boy, "you hold the key to open the door."

The boy then was consumed by the darkness. Everything went black for him.

* * *

The boy woke up. He found himself safe in his bed. He breath heavely. He sighed. 

"Had another bad dream?"

The boy turned to faced his fishbowl. He nodded.

"Was it about the pretty girl, Timmy?" One of the fish asked.

The other fish slapped him on the face.

Timmy shocked his head. He looked out of his window.

"Was it a dream..." He asked himself.

* * *

Jimmy rubbed his head. He looked around to see he was in Timmy's demention. 

"I must find Timmy," He said, "the world'll be in great danger if I don't find him fast."


	3. battle

Timmy looked in the wall of his house, board. He was holding a completely black ring.

"Was it a dream..." He kept asking himself.

The fish got out of the fishbowl to reviled two fairies.

The first was a woman with pink hair, pink eyes, white wings, peach skin and dressed in a yellow crown, yellow t-shirt, black jeans and black shoes.

The second was a man with green hair, green eyes, peach skin and dressed in a yellow crown, white shirt with a black tie, black jeans and black sneaks.

"You got to let that go Timmy," The woman commented, "it's just a dream."

Timmy faced the two.

"It's not just another dream!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.

The fairies flenched.

"A normal dream isn't like something from a manga novel," Timmy commented blankly.

"Timmy's scarier then usial Wanda," The male fairy said.

"He'll be fine Cosmo," Wanda commented blankly.

Timmy then heard a thump.

"Huh?"

He ran into the other part of his house.

* * *

When Timmy went outside the house, he saw the entire place in a windstorm. 

It wasn't like a normal windstorm. It was blowing all over.

Timmy then saw a bunch of mutated shadows from his dream.

"That wasn't a dream..." Timmy whispered in shock.

Timmy ran for his life, hoping the shadows won't get him.

Then, someone grabbed him by the arm.

"CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

When he was pulled behind the tree, he saw Jimmy.

"What the heck are you doing in my demention?" Timmy asked.

"We need to save the univerises," Jimmy said.

Timmy gasped. Jimmy had a serious look in his eyes.

"We need to find eight more," Jimmy said blankly, "we must fight."

"With what?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Timmy asked.

"I...don't know..."

Then, the two heard a crash.

The boys ran out to see a girl.

She was nine years old with long white hair, peach skin and dressed in a black headband, white dress with a black line through it, long white socks and black dress shoes.

"We must keep moving," Jimmy commented.

"_She's one of the heros,_" Said a voice in Timmy's head.

Timmy blinked, then rescued the girl.

"What the heck are you doing?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Timmy picked her up, then ran toward Jimmy.

"It's for the best," Timmy commented.

Jimmy scoffed.

"She can't give us the weponds we need," Jimmy muttered under his breath.

Then, the girl glowed a bright light. It covered the boys completely.

* * *

When the light cleared, the boys were holding weponds.

Jimmy was holding a wepond with a high tech gun and a long handle on it.

Timmy was holding two wands in each hand. They looked like the ones in his dreams.

The girl was holding a wand made of beauthy and light.

The girl woke up.

"Where am I?" She asked.

She looked in Timmy's eyes.

"Did you save me?" She asked.

"Yes," Timmy said, blushing.

The girl faced the boys.

"I'm Bell," The girl said, "what's your names?"

"I'm Timmy," Timmy introduced, "the big headed boy's Jimmy."

Jimmy death glaired him.

"We must keep moving," Timmy said, "we can't let the demention fell apart."

The other two nodded, then fought off the hord of heartlesses.

* * *

"TIMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Timmy turned. Bell was getting trapped by the shadows.

Timmy Distroyed all the shadows. He picked up Bell.

"Are you ok?"

Bell nodded.

Then, a giant voip came up.

"We must get out of this area, now!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jimmy yelled.

Timmy hold on to Bell closed.

"Don't let go of me," He said.

Bell hold on him, tight.

Timmy fought off the creatures with all his might as he tried to stopped them.

Then, the wind knocked Timmy off. Jimmy got trapped in the portal. Bell fell unconious.

"We must ge-"

But he got cut off as they fell in the portal, screaming.


	4. world of the doomed

When the heros woke up, they found themselves in a different world.

"Where the heck are we?" Timmy asked.

Bell woke up. She was still holding onto Timmy.

"I know this place," She commented.

"Have you been here before?" Jimmy asked.

"This is my first time," Bell admitted, "but I herd stories from Gir."

"Who's Gir?"

"A friend," Bell said, "my only friend."

The boys looked at her.

"You know, you can let go of me now," Timmy commented.

Bell let go.

"So, we'll you explained things to us?" Jimmy asked.

Bell sighed.

"I'll explained, but the rest shall be showen in time..."

* * *

Timmy and the others were stopped in front of a creppy looking house that looked like it was drawen by a five year old with a twisted inmagination. 

"Is this the place?" Jimmy asked.

Bell nodded.

"Of all places, why the creppy one?" Timmy asked.

He had a bad feeling about this.

Bell knocked on the door.

Opened this was two badly maded robots with creppy grins.

"Welcome home son," They said.

Jimmy and Bell looked at this blankly.

"..."

"I'm not your freakin' son!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Timmy yelled.

They then pulled the three in.

"We're doomed," Timmy commented.

* * *

One of the robots was eating Jimmy's head. Timmy and Bell was getting toppings all over them. 

"Whoever made these robots better get their brains fixed," Timmy commented.

Bell nodded in agreement.

"That, or they're canibals," He said with a shutter.

Bell got a bit nevouis. Then, a little dog came in front of them.

It had green fur with black ears, arms, legs and tail with a zipper on his chest. It looked cute in a twisted way.

Bell hugged the dog.

"TADEDIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two boys sweat dropped.

"Whoever made this demention has a twisted mind," Timmy commented.

Jimmy nodded in agreement.

The robots then left. Jimmy's head looked completely chewed apart.

"How I surrvied that, I'll never know," He said.

Bell sighed.

"We must leave befo-"

But, she was cut off when a bunch of matenical arms grabbed the boys.

"Too late," She said.

Timmy and Jimmy turned to see a boy.

He looked twelve with black hair, blue eyes, green skin and dressed in a magenta top with light pink sleaves, black gloves, black jeans and black boots.

Bell looked on in silence. The two boys tried to struggle free, but failed.

"Who are you?" He asked in a demaning voice.

Just when Jimmy was about to say something when the boy repeated what he just said.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Timmy yelled.

His voice sounded like it came from the pits of heck. Everyone(including the dog) stared at him, blankly.

"..."

"Anyway," Timmy went on in his normal voice, "I'm Timmy, the fudge head's Jimmy..."

Bell looked at him.

"Did you brought me a pig?" The dog asked.

"No Gir," The boy said blankly.

"Your friend's a werid dog?" Timmy asked.

Bell nodded.

"Who the heck are you anyway?" Jimmy asked.

The boy looked at him, with a smirk.

"My name's Zim," He said in a cold tone, "I'm a normal worm baby."

"Oh, sure you are," Timmy said, voice dripping in scarcasium.

"Eh?"

"What do you think we are, idiots?" Jimmy commented, "it's quiet obeious that your an alien in disguise. If it weren't for your normal looking features, you'll stick out like a sore thumb."

Zim just looked at him blankly.

"..."

"I'll do some explainning..." Bell commented.

**SOME TIME LATER...**

"...And that's pretty much what happened."

"And why should I help you?" Zim asked in a sneer.

"1. They can tell all about you and 2. they can be a treat to the mission," Bell said.

Zim looked at her for a while.

"Alirght, but after this I'm feeding their brians to my robot," He said blankly.

"Deal," Jimmy said in a sneer.

"YAY! BRAINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Timmy and Bell gave Gir a werid'd out look.

"Now we need a new disguise for you," Bell said, "just because people in your world fell for disguise easily, doesn't mean the other dementions will."

* * *

After a few hours of deciding which involdes a lot of agurments with a lot of words not to be repeated and attemps to kill one and other, they finally picked out an outfit. 

His hair looked a bit more human and he was dressed in a green tank top, blue jeans and brown sneaks. Other then the lack of ears and green skin, he looked...normal.

"If I didn't know any better, I'll proablly fell for that," Timmy commented.

(an: the disguise bit isn't mine. It belongs to Empty Brooke.)

Zim shrugged.

"Now, let's get those shadow thingys," He said.

Bell and Timmy were left behind.

"What is that guy's mission, anyways?"

Bell looked at Timmy.

"I rather not tell," Bell said, " I don't think Zim wants another big headed boy messing with him."

Timmy gave her a confused look.

"I'll explained later," Bell whisper.

Then, she up to Timmy and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

The four were battling the shadows. 

"If you earth monkies had weponds, why not me?!?!?!?!?!" Zim yelled.

Then, a random glow came right in Zim's hand.

"It's kinda irontic how that keeps happening," Timmy said.

* * *

When the light cleared, Zim was holding a wepond. 

It looked like a fusion of the keyblade and a high tech alien gun.

"What the heck's that thing?" Jimmy asked.

"_The blaster blade._"

"Am I the only one that keeps hearing that voice..." Timmy muttered under his breath.

"It doesn't matter what that thing is," Bell yelled, "we had to take care of these things!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The boys nodded, then went to battled the creatures.

* * *

There was one shadow left in the area. 

"Time to take one for the empire," Zim muttered.

He then ran stright for it.

"He's like that, isn't he?" Timmy asked.

Bell nodded.

Then, the shadow explioded. The gang got blowed away.

* * *

When they woke up, they were in a small area.

"Is this what's left?" Bell asked.

Then, a giant heartless version of Zim was in front of them.

"Not agian..." Timmy muttered.

They got out their weponds.

**BELL, TIMMY, ZIM AND JIMMY VS ZIM'S DARKSIDE**

**Begin battle:**

The darkside released a bunch of heartlesses at them. Zim blowed them up with his blaster blade.

Belll fused the powers with the wand she was holding.

They distroied all of the hearlesses and did a bunch of combo attacks on him.

The other heros got knocked out. Zim smirked, then did the last blow on the creature.

**End battle.**

The darkside disappeared in a dark voip. Bell hold on Timmy as he hold a twig.

"Do I-"

"No," Jimmy said blankly.

"Good."

Jimmy was grabbing to the ground. Zim used the spider legs to hold on the ground.

Then, the twig snapped. Bell and Timmy got sucked into the portal.

The other two got blowed in too.

"You jerk," Jimmy said blankly.

They then got flung into the portal, screaming.


	5. town of adventure pt 1

Two figures were walking in a town.

One was a 14 year old boy with white hair, green eyes, peach skin and dressed in a black shirt with a 'DP' in the middle of it, white gloves, black jeans and white boots.

The second was a sponge with yellow skin, blue eyes and dressed in a white t-shirt with a red tie, brown pants, white socks and black shoes.

"This is just great," The teen went on, "first these mutated shadows came and distroied my home, next I end in some random castel, now I'm stuck with some sponge to find some mouse king and these heros."

"Come on, Dannny," The sponge said, "this may be fun."

"You think open heart sugery is fun," Danny said.

A yellow dog then ran up to a side of a building.

"I think we sho-"

"What do you know, you werid sponge?" Danny commented.

"Come on Pluto," The sponge said.

* * *

Pluto was in front of unconious heros. 

"What a dream..."

Pluto licked Timmy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Timmy yelled.

He looked around him.

"It wasn't a dream..." He said.

He looked to see the other three still unconious. Bell was still holding him.

"Can yo-"

Pluto then ran off.

"This sucks," Timmy said.

He pulled the other two while Bell was still clutched to his body.

"This'll be a whole lot easier if someone give directions," He muttered.

"_Travaerse town._"

Timmy blinked.

"I'm going to asked someone for help..."

* * *

"Hello how can I-aw, it's only a bunch of kids." 

"I'm not a kid," Timmy yelled, "it's Timmy."

The guy blinked.

"I shouldn't be talking, gramps."

"The name's Cid," He sneered.

Timmy never flench.

"Well, you got some sterengh, Timmy," Cid said.

"I just wanted where to put these guys."

"Are they dead?"

"No."

"Put them on the nearby couch," Cid said, pointing to the left.

Timmy put the boys down. He tried to put Bell down, her grasp was too strong. He spent a couple of times to break free.

"If she's that strong when she's asleep, I don't want to messed with her when she's awake," Cid said with a laugh.

Timmy death glaired Cid with blood red eyes.

He then took Bell off gently. He picked her up bridal style and laied her on the couch.

"I was wonder did you see a nagging girl and an idoit boy," Timmy asked.

"Not by my knowlege," Cid said.

Timmy got out the wands.

"I'll look around town," Timmy said, "you watch if they come here."

He ran off.

"What about them?" Cid asked.

Timmy looked at him.

"Just stall them when they wake up."

Cid looked at the others.

"I may have a problem..."

* * *

Timmy was conored by a bunch of heartlesses. 

He got out his wands. He blasted them.

They surounded him. Timmy got out his black ring.

It was his poiestion ever since 5 months ago.

He was just a normal boy with fairies until a box was sent to them containning the ring.

He looked at it and it slid on his finger.

At first nonething out of the ordenary never happened, expect for when the blood on his arm turned into a blood red snake tatoo.

Then, after a few weeks, it slowly mutated him. He turned into a nightmare. He almost lost his free will.

But, a nightmare saved him. They fought them off with all their might.

Then, he found a way out of the cruse; a very painful way.

The cruse died down for the moment.

He fought off the king with all his might.

He defeated him.

Timmy was reunited with his fairies.

But, that wasn't a happy ending.

He then relised that the cruse was still on him, but as bad.

He was now half demon. The only time the form was released was when he was really ticked off or when he put on the crused ring.

At first, he dreaded it, but he got used to it.

Timmy put on the ring and turned into his his demon form.

He smirked, then blowed the shadows into bits.

Timmy fought them all off as he looked for the two fairies.

He flew up and distroied them all.

He blast them all.

He then took off the ring.

"Don't mess with me," He sneered.

* * *

Bell woke up. 

The other two woke up.

"My head..." Jimmy commented.

Zim looked at Cid.

"WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!" He asked.

"I'm-"

"WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?"

Cid death glaired him.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"..."

"It's Cid," He said.

"Well, Cid," Jimmy said, "do you know where Timmy is."

Bell's eyes widen in fear.

"He's in the back working on something," Cid said.

"Where?" Jimmy asked, raising an eybrown.

"That's conidental information," Cid said.

Bell ran out of the store.

"I must find him," She told herself.

"I think we should follow her," Jimmy sugessted.

"Why should we help those worm babies?"

"You know, I wondered what your insides looked like," Jimmy said, in a 'giving a forceful hint' tone.

Zim nodded, then went after Bell.

* * *

Timmy sighed. 

"I went through the entire town, but no Cosmo or Wanda," He said.

Then, he herd a clash.

He turned to see Bell.

"Why did you left?" She asked in a sneer.

"I was looking for close friends of mine," Timmy said.

Bell looked at him.

"I also looking for Gir," She said, "at least I got one out of two."

Timmy gulped.

"The guys must be waiting for us."

"You bet we are."

The two turned to see Jimmy and Zim.

"We must go back to Cid's, now."

* * *

"Cheer up kids," Cid said, "you'll find your friends." 

He got a tray of soups.

"I'll passed," Zim commented.

Timmy took a little sip.

"Thanks for taking care of us..." Timmy commented.

Bell looked at the sky.

"I'm been like this when I first came here," Cid commented.

Jimmy looked around a bit.

"Time we should serch the place a bit," He said.

They shrugged, then followed him.

* * *

They were about to leave when they herd a voice. 

"They'll come at you out of nowhere."

They turned to see a man.

"Who are you?!?!?!?!?!" Zim yelled.

Jimmy slapped his hand to his head.

"Not agian..."

"And they'll keep coming at you as long as you hold those blades."

Timmy got out his wands.

"But why they chosed punks like you?"

"Zit it," Timmy sneered, "you had no idea who you're dealing with."

The man smirked.

"Right back at you."

**BELL, ZIM, JIMMY AND TIMMY VS MAN**

**Begin battle**

Timmy flung his wands at him, but he doage all blast.

Zim tried to distroy him, but he got knocked out.

Bell and Jimmy tried to beat him, but they fell unconious.

Timmy got ticked off. He then kept blasting the man until he went on the ground.

**End battle**

"N-now you're gonn-"

But Timmy colasped on the ground, unconious.

"Aw, you're slipping Leon."

Leon turned to see a teenage girl.

"I went easy on them," He said.

They then looked at them.

"Looks things are wrose then I though," He said, "a lot wrose..."

* * *

Danny and Spongebod was walking in another district.

"There's no one there," Spongebod said, "this is scary."

"I'm not scarred," Danny said.

A tap went on Spongebod's shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He went in Danny's arms.

"Escuse me, did the king sent you?"

They turned to see a woman.

"Who the heck are you supossed to be?" Danny asked.

"My name's Aerith," She said, "I'm supossed to talk to you."


	6. town of adventure pt 2

"Wake up, Timmy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Timmy opened his eyes to see Wanda.

"You're ok?" She asked.

"Yeah..."

"Those creatures were after your wands, but what they really want is your heart."

"Thanks for the info, Wanda."

"Who the heck's Wanda?" She asked, "I'm the great niga Yuffie."

The inmage turned into Yuffie.

"I think you over did it, Squall," Yuffie said.

"It's Leon."

The others woke up.

Timmy looked at all the weponds on a conor.

"We had to take them away from you to shake off those creatures," Yuffie said,"Turns out, that's how they are tracking you."

"It's the only thing that concildes your hearts from them," Leon said blankly, "but not for long."

He faced the four.

"Still hard to belived that you, of all people, are the chosen ones. Well, I supossed beggers can't be choosers."

Zim was about to beat him up, but Bell and Jimmy hold him down.

"Why don't all of you start making some sense!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Timmy yelled in his 'pits from heck' voice.

He panted a bit.

"I mean, what the heck's going on here?"

* * *

Aerith, Danny and SpongeBod were in a red room. 

"Ok, you know there are more worlds then your homes, the castle and this town, right?"

"Now, yeah," Danny commented.

"But they're supossed to be serect," Spongebod said, covering his mouth.

"They're had been serect because they hadn't been connect, until some time ago and now. When the heartless came, everything change."

* * *

"The heartless?" Jimmy asked. 

"Who are these so called heartless?" Zim asked.

"Lose the attudie and I won't do things to you," Jimmy commented blankly.

"The ones that attacked you, remember?" Yuffie pointed out.

"Those without hearts."

"The darkness in people's hearts- that's what attracks them."

"And there's darkness in everyone's heart."

"Hey, have you heard someone named Dark?"

* * *

"Dark?" Spongebod asked. 

"Like Ansum, he too was studying the heartless. He made a 100 completely detailed report."

"Can we see it?" Danny asked.

"Sorry, but like Ansum's, they had been skattered."

"Skattered?"

"To many worlds."

"Maybe this King Micky had went to find them," SpongeBod commented.

"I'll never though of that," Danny said with scarcasium.

"My thoughs are like that too."

"We got to find them," Spongebod commented.

"We need to find the heros," Danny commented.

"You also need the keyblade master."

* * *

"So...these are the weponds of heros?" Timmy asked, holding up one of his wands. 

"Exatally," Yuffie commented.

"The heartles had great fear of your weponds as do the keyblade, so that's why they keep attacking you no matter what."

"Well, I didn't asked for this," Timmy commented.

"The weponds of heros choosed their masters, and they chosed you," Yuffie commented.

"So, tough luck."

Timmy sighed.

"I remember being in my room..."

Timmy's eyes widened.

"WAIT! What happened to my home? Comso, Wanda..."

"You know what," Leon commented, "I don't really know."

Jimmy looked around the place.

"Maybe we should find the other heros," Timmy commented.

"Whatever."

The others looked at Zim, shrugged and went up to Leon.

"Sooner or later, the heartless'll find you," Leon said, "you had to perpare yourself."

"Zim always perpared."

The others looked at Leon.

"We're ready," Bell commented.

"Let's go meet our guests," Leon commented.

"LEON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The others turned to see a shadow.

"Yuffie, go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leon ordered.

Yuffie slammed the door to the red room on Danny.

"Yuffie..."

"No time to explained Aerith," Yuffie commented.

Leon looked at the others.

"Timmy, Bell, Zim and Jimmy, let's go," He said.

They nodded and ran off.

Spongebod looked at the door. Danny, phased into the door, colasped to the ground, unconious.

"..."

* * *

"Don't bothered with the small fry," Leon commented, "we must find the leader." 

He ran off.

"You heard the dude," Timmy commented,"let's find the thing."

Jimmy and Bell nodded, then ran off. Bell came back and pulled Zim to their desination.

"OW! OW! OW!"

* * *

The heros were in the third district. Above them were Danny and Spongebod. 

They were looking around when a few heartlesses were in front of them.

"Are these the heartless guys?" Spongebod asked.

Danny got out a high tech wand thing.

"Let's go get them, Sponge."

They then fall off, hurdling to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The heros run for it, but Jimmy got crushed by Spongebod. Danny was floating over them.

"Hey, I find one of the other heros!!!!!!!!"

Danny looked at the others.

"...Hi," He said.

Then, a giant heard of heartlesses got in front of them.

"We must battled them," Timmy yelled.

The others nodded, then battled off the creatures.

* * *

"Well, that was easy," Jimmy commented. 

All the heartlesses were defeated.

Then, a giant cup heartless appeared.

"You had to opened your big mouth," Danny commented.

They then got out their weponds and battled the creature.

Only Timmy stood back.

"I can't let them find out my other serect," He commented, "even if it can take that thing."

Then, all the other male heros fell unconious. Only Bell stood.

She was weak, but looked on.

"Control...anger," Timmy told himself.

Bell got scrath really hard. She colasped to the ground, unconious.

Timmy was tembeling, his eyes glowing blood red.

The creature was about to eat Bell's heart when a slash came above the monster.

Timmy was in his demon form. He picked Bell up.

When she opened her eyes, to see Demon Timmy holding her.

"Thanks..."

He put her gently on the ground, then colasped to the ground, unconious.

His demon form decreased into his normal form, with toarn cloathes.

Bell hold him.

"It doesn't matter what you are," She whispered, "you're always a hero to me."

She hold his body tight, as if she was losing him for good.

The heros got out of unconiousness. They turned to see a scarred Bell holding an unconious Timmy, with tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Is he-"

"Just unconious."

Everyone turned to see Leon.

* * *

"I can't belived those short idiots beat that heartless!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Red was a bit ticked off with the whole thing.

"Calm yourself," Sneered Dr. X, "they don't know the whole story."

We can take those fools," Vexius sneered.

"You should all be quiet."

They turned to see a shadow figure.

The only thing seen was its blood red eyes.

"I got someone who'll help us," It sneered, "it's only a matter of time..."

* * *

"So, you're looking for us?" Timmy asked. 

Danny and Spongebod nodded.

Spongebod went on his knees, coughing.

"What's his prob?" Bell asked.

"He can't surrvied on land for a long time," Danny commented.

"Maybe I can fixed that," Jimmy said.

With one blast from a ray, Spongebod was in a colorful glow.

* * *

When the glow cleared, a boy about Danny's age was standing there. 

He had blonde hair, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a squarebox that looks like cloathes.

"Why does it feel so brezzy?" He asked, "and why my cloathes shrunk."

"Let me guess, the ray only effects him, but not the outfit?" Timmy asked.

"Good guess," Jimmy commented.

"I can make some cloathes," Bell commented.

* * *

After Bell was done, the boy was in a different outfit. 

He was dressed in a black tank top, blue jeans and red sneaks.

"It's the only thing I can find to fit him," Bell commented.

Timmy gave a small smirk.

"It looks good on him."

"My name's Spongebod by the way," The boy said.

"I'm Timmy," Timmy said, "these are Jimmy, Zim and Bell."

"I'm Danny," Danny commented.

"It's time you should rest," Leon commented, "we have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

When Bell woke up, she find it still night.

"It's always night around here," Yuffie commented, "you'll get used to it."

* * *

The gang was on their way to the exit when a giant heartless went in front of them.

"Not agian..."

Then, a blade went through the heartless, then disappeared.

They turned to see a teen boy.

He was 15 with spikey brown hair, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a black vest, blue t-shirt with a red pocket, black fingerless gloves, black shorts and big yellow shoes. He was holding a giant key that looked sorta like a sword.

"Who the heck are you supossed to be?" Danny asked.

"I'm Sora," The boy said.

"You'll be helping us?" Timmy asked.

He nodded.

"Now, let's looked for that gummi ship."

* * *

They stand in front of a ship that looks like it was made of anything gummi.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Jimmy asked, looking at it.

"Yes," Sora answear.

They then went in and flew into space.


End file.
